Canada Cendrillon
by Mey51
Summary: /!Ce n'est pas mon histoire!/En gros c'est l'histoire de Matthew à la sauce Cendrillon.


**Konishiwa tout le monde, je n'ai pas pû aller sur l'ordi de toute les vacances, alors je vais mettre cette histoire que j'ai traduis , et vu que l'auteur d'origine ne l'a toujours pas posté après deux semaines je me suis dit que j'allais le faire. La seule chose que j'ai faite dans cette fic c'est la traduire, l'auteur est At Night We Rise et l'idée d'origine est à Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

Canada Cendrillon

Il était une fois, dans un village éloigné, un garçon qui vivait heureux avec sa mère et son père. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Matthew, c'était un garçon timide qui joué exclusivement avec Kumajiro son ours en peluche, convaincu que c'était était un vrai ours polaire. Certaines personnes pensent que c'est à cause de son terrible passé qu'il préfère les animaux aux vrai personnes et qu'il est extrêmement timide.

Tout commence avec son passé, mais mieux vaut le garder pour plus tard, alors nous allons commencer par là où notre pauvre canadien est maintenant.

Matthew est assis tranquillement sous un arbre tenant son meilleur ami Kumajiro, tout en regardant les autres enfants jouer. Les enfants s'amuse à lancer une balle en caoutchouc bleu, une petite brunette rata la balle et cette dernière vint frapper Matthew dans le visage, il porta sa main à son nez, tandis que la petite fille attrape la balle et s'enfuit. Le gamin qui l'a jeté soupira de soulagement.

"Un peu plus à droite et elle partait."

«Oui, maman aurait été folle de rage si nous avons perdu la balle." S'exclama la petite fille en faisant une passe à son grand frère.

"Qui es-tu?", Dit l'ours polaire dans les bras de Canada, en regardant ce dernier avec curiosité.

«Je suis Canada." Répondit doucement Matthew à son animal de compagnie.

Matthew le regarde tristement, il soupira et entend un cri, "MATTHEW!" l'appelé se releva et alla rapidement au près de son oncle : Francis. C'était un homme flamboyant, avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds ondulants lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Mais Matthew voyait plus cet homme comme un existé de la quéquette vu le nombre de jeunes filles qu'il ramené chaque soir à la maison.

Il était enfin face à cet homme portant un costume bleu vif.

"Oui, mon oncle?" Matthew était à bout de souffle.

"Enfin ! J'ai besoin de toi vas donc accompagner tes cousins en ville." Francis regarde Matthieu de haut en bas et eut des frissons à cette vue. "Sérieusement Matthew, habille toi de manière plus attirante, tu as quinze ans maintenant et je ne veux pas que quand les gens te regarde ils pensent à moi. Quelle honte !" Sans laisser le temps à Matthew de dire quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit. «De toute manière, je suis beaucoup trop bien pour resté cloitré dans une maison toute la journée. Je vais aller voir un ami ce soir. " Et sur ces derniers mots, il quitta Matthew qui devait rentrer tout seul à la maison.

Marcher vers cette maison, où personne ne l'appréciait et ne l'aimait.

"Eh bien, Francis doit être en train de faire une tit' fellation." se mit à rire Prusse.

"Je parie qu'il est de nouveau voir Arthur, qu'en pense-tu Gilbert?" dit Antonio en regardant son frère

"Ouais, j'sais pas. Au fait Espagne, qu'est-ce que nous faisons au marché? "Répondis Prusse tout en prenant son oiseau de compagnie, suivit d'Antonio et de Matthew.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire, mais moi, je vais faire de vilaines choses avec Romano. T'aura qu'as aller voir Autriche. "rétorqua Espagne.

"Pourquoi pas... Par contre, je comprendrait jamais pourquoi tu t'embête avec ce mioche." sourit Gilbert.

"Parce que c'est amusant." Se mit à rire Antonio. Pendant le trajet, les deux ainés virent leurs conquêtes respectives. Voyant son amour attendre pour acheter des tomates, Espagne fit sortir l'italien de la file en passant un de ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci. Romano gueula contre Espagne, mais ne tenta pas de le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, c'était une scène plutôt marrante.

«Je suis beaucoup trop Awsome pour trainer avec toi Matthew, voici la liste de ce qu'on a besoin. Va chercher tout ça et seulement après tu retourne à la maison." Gilbert quitta notre héros en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Matthew regarda la liste et descendit la route à la recherche des choses qui étaient marquées sur le bout de papier. Il alla parler à Cuba qui l'a frappé pensant qu'il s'agissait de son frère, l'incident passé, il demanda une bouteille d'eau de Cologne pour Spain, il prit quelques vêtements pour Francis de la part Hongrie, et une nouvelle épée pour Gilbert chez Allemagne.

Maintenant, il devait rentrer à la maison. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il tomba au sol, une personne qui se trouvait là s'arrêta et le regarda, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relevé de sa chute. Matthew trouvait cet homme portant une écharpe pale assez effrayant.

"Es-ce que ça va allez?" Demanda l'homme dont le visage été encadrer de magnifiques cheveux argentés en offrant un sourire des plus insouciant.

"Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé." S'excusa Matthew en se baissant pour ramasser les trucs qu'il avait acheté. Quand Matthieu se leva ses yeux bleus, ces derniers rencontrèrent de fascinantes orbes pourpres du plus grand homme.

"Pas du tout, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être désolé, je suis Ivan et que vous êtes?" Demanda cet étrange homme à cette petite personne.

"Matthew". Dit le canadien du bout des lèvres.

"Eh bien, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, au revoir." Dit Ivan tout en marchant avec un vague sourire enfantin.

"Bye." murmura Matthew en rougissant un peu.

Il se leva après avoir ramassé ses courses, il remarqua alors des éclats de rires autour de lui. Mal à l'aise, Matthew marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Plus tard dans la nuit

Pendant le diner, comme d'habitude, les membres de la famille se racontèrent ce qui s'est passé pendant leur journée, à l'exception de Matthew. Ses cousins manger un grand repas avec son oncle, tandis qu'il nettoyait le sol, frotter avec un chiffon et porter les mêmes habits que la veille, et le jour d'avant. Il a écouté ce qui s'est passé pendant la journée, et nettoyé toute la maison ... mais ce soir là était différent, ce soir, il participé à la conversation, même si c'étais plus forcé que par envie ?

"Au fait, Matthew, Ivan est venu aujourd'hui pour nous donner une invitation au bal royal, et il précise que c'est pour toi." Dit Francis sans regarder Matthew.

"Comment sait-il que Matthew existe? Il n'est pas assez awsome pour connaitre la famille royale. "S'écria Gilbert.

"Je l'ai rencontré sur le marché." Expliqua Matthew.

"Oh, Ohonhonhonhon, je suppose que tu ne savais pas qui c'était, sinon tu ne lui aurais jamais adressé la parole." Se mit à rire Francis.

"J'imagine que tout le monde ne sais pas que Ivan est la pire personne à qui il faut parler, et qu'il faut encore moins être un de ses proches." Rajouta Antonio.

"Et pourquoi donc ? Il avait l'air gentil." Demanda Matthew en toute innocence mais toujours curieux de savoir pourquoi.

"Parce que toute cette famille, en particulier Biélorussie : elle serait prête à te découper si tu lui gâche la vue de son grand frère bien aimé." Dit Gilbert en secouant ses cheveux argentés.

Matthieu ne sais pas quoi dire, il été choqué de e qu'il venait d'entendre. Il retourna au nettoyage et à tarda pas à s'endormir ainsi, dans la cave sombre où il passait le plus clair de son temps.

Une semaine plus tard, juste avant le bal.

"Nous allons partir maintenant, Matthew reste ici et assure toi que la maison est propre. Nous serons de retour aux alentours de minuit. "Sur ce Francis quitta la maison, allant retrouver Prusse qui se trouvait avec l'Autriche, et Espagne qui lui se trouvait avec Romano, et même l'Angleterre les a rejoint.

Matthew leur dit tristement au revoir depuis la porte, une fois qu'ils étaient hors de vue il soupira. Saisissant Kumajiro il s'assit sous un arbre qui se trouvait dans la cour clôturée. Il remarqua ce que les étoiles pouvaient brillé dans le ciel, avec la belle lune qu'il n'avait pas remarqué non plus. Une larme tomba sur sa joue, et il serra Kumajiro aussi fort que possible contre lui; la seule chose dont il arrivé à se souvenir parfaitement, c'est qu'il avait très mal .Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés; fermés de sorte qu'il n'a pas remarqué un jeune garçon se baladait devant la clôture à coté de lui.

"Pourquoi es-ce que tu es ici et pas à la fête?" vit une voix joyeuse, sortant apparemment de nulle part.

Matthew sursauta au son de la voix, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et il voir un visage contenant deux grand yeux marrons avec des cheveux blonds.

"Qu-Qui êtes-vous?" Dit Matthew en essayant de se remettre de cette surprise.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je suis Finlande ... ta marraine la bonne fée. "Sourit-il.

«Vous n'êtes pas plutôt le Père Noël?" Demanda Matthew clairement confus.

«C'est mon travail en temps normal, mais si je suis ici c'est pour t'emmené au bal." Expliqua Finlande en allant ouvrir la prote. Matthew le suivit, sans vraiment réfléchir.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme dans les histoires : je ne peux pas transformer une citrouille en carrosse, mais je peux te faire monter en selle sur un cheval de votre grange." Dit Finlande en rigolant.

"Je ne peux pas y aller." Annonça Matthieu passant son regard du sol à Finlande, se dernier se trouvai devant un cheval tout noir, les yeux incompris.

"Pourquoi ne pas, tu veux voir Ivan n'es pas?" Questionna Finlande sans cacher une certaine déception.

"Mais si je me fais prendre, J'aurai des ennuis ..." Dit doucement Mattew: «Je ne sais même pas comment monter sur un cheval."

"Eh bien je vais m'en occuper, tu n'as qu'a prendre Comet, c'est un cheval très doué, tu lui dit où tu veux aller et il t'y conduira en un rien de temps, il faut juste s'accrocher." Dit Finlande avec son éternel sourire tout en poussant Matthew vers le cheval.

"Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça." Matthew essayait de trouver n'importe quelle excuse qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sortir et être humilié.

"Voilà" et en un coup de baguette (apparu de nulle part) Matthew se retrouva dans costume noir intense. "Allez, il est déjà tard; tu n'as qu'une heure avant minuit."

Matthew monta sur Comet à contrecœur et lui dit "Pour le bal s'il vous plaît." Et le cheval partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en pleine nuit, le seul moyen pour les voir c'était de plisser les yeux, vous le savez : Comet est noir et Matthew est vêtu de noir courraient à grande vitesse dans la nuit noire ... oui ...je sais…

Enfin arrivant au palais où le al se déroulé, Matthew descendit de Comet qui est reparti s'asseoir sous un arbre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Matthieu entra dans le palais ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il se promenait, mais personne ne prêta attention à lui, mais bien sûr : c'est Canada et personne ne remarqué jamais le présence de Matthew. Cela le rendait très triste parfois, que les seules personnes qui le remarqué étaient ses cousins et son oncle.

Matthew se promena pendant environ cinq minutes sans que personne le voient, et le plus déprimant c'était de ne pas voir Ivan. Il se dirigea vers buffet afin de boire quelque chose, quand il repéra son cousin Gilbert, qui tentait de séduire Autriche, il le regardait effrayé en se cachant derrière un pilier. Il regarda autour de lui, Il vu Antonio marché dans sa direction. La peur dans le ventre Matthieu voit une salle pas très loin de lui, il fait une serrure digitale pour la salle et même quand il fut en sécurité dans cette salle, il continue à s'enfuir, juste au cas où son cousin l'ait et se mette lui courir après. Se mettre dans le pétrin était l'une des choses qu'il craignait le plus, à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, il courait, courait. Il continuait à fuir jusqu'à, BAM!

Matthew tomba à force de courir et il pensé être rentré dans un mur, enfin Matthew sentit ce « mur » tombé avec lui. Il haletait et ouvrit les yeux, mais avant qu'il ait pu savoir ce qui venait ce qui s'était passé, la chose ou bien la personne qui il été renter en collision, lui saisit la main en l'emmenant dans une pièce sombre et verrouillée à double tour. La main chaude que le canadien tenait lui procurait un agréable frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Il fut néanmoins déçut lorsque cette main chaude quitta la sienne Matthew regarda enfin la personne à qui appartenais ce membre si chaleureux, ce n'était nul autre que Ivan lui-même.

"Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir à la fête." Sourit Ivan, mais il se cacha vite dès que des appels se firent entendre : "mon frère ? Où es-tu ? Je vais vous trouver grand frère. ». Matthew avait peur, mais il était heureux d'être enfin avec.

«Qui t'appelle?" demanda Matthew toujours aussi curieux, à la recherche des beaux yeux pourpre, mais il ne savait pas où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, parce que l'obscurité ne laissait voir qu'une masse sombre à la place d'Ivan.

«C'est ma sœur, Biélorussie. Nous devons sortir par la fenêtre afin qu'elle ne nous trouve pas et qu'elle ne nous tue pas, Da? "Dit Ivan sourit de son plus beau sourire, le seul sourire dans le monde entier qui pourrait faire Matthieu se sentir comme si il venait de trouver ce qu'il lui manquait au fond de lui.

"Qu'est-ce…?" prononça Matthew alarmé, mais suivi d'Ivan à la fenêtre, tout de même.

Une fois dehors ils se cachèrent derrière un arbre qui se trouvait dans ce que Matthew supposé être le jardin. Une jeune fille hurlant après son frère vint à la fenêtre, se mit à regarder les environs et reparti juste après.

"Vous vous cherchiez à fuir votre sœur?" Demanda Matthew en s'asseyant à coté d'Ivan.

"Oui, et qui vous courrez après?" Demanda Russie à son tour.

«Mes cousins sont ici avec mon oncle et je ne suis pas censé être là, et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis." Expliqua Matthew.

"Qu'importe si ils vous voient? Ne sont-ils pas vos parents ? Et vous avez été invité à cette fête, n'es-ce pas ?"

" Oui, mais ce ne sont pas mes parents c'est difficile à expliquer." Dit Matthew en contemplant la beauté du regard de l'autre, puis porta son attention vers les herbes.

"Eh bien, nous avons tout le temps pour cela." Enchaîna Ivan.

Matthew leva les yeux vers Russie qui été en train de lui sourire, pas lui, mais en réalité travers lui. Ce Russe nommé Ivan voulait tout savoir sur Matthew et rendre ce dernier réellement heureux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai pour se dit Matthew, il commençait même à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, mais c'était impossible, il savait que c'était vrai, cela devait l'être.

"Eh bien, une paire d'années auparavant mes parents sont morts et mon frère, Alfred m'avait laissé voulant trouver sa propre voie et de vivre de ses propres moyens. Je me sentais abandonné de tous. Je voulais que mon frère de me prendre avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas, il m'a laissé à la maison de notre oncle Francis pour que je puisse vivre avec lui et mes cousins : Gilbert et Antonio. Je n'aime pas ma vie actuellement parce que personne ne me remarque et ils me forcent à nettoyer la maison tout le temps et à dormir dans la cave. Mon seul ami c'est mon ours polaire nommé Kumajiro. "Matthieu se surpris lui-même d'avoir raconté son histoire à un étranger. Le dit « étranger » eut un petit rire un peu, Matthew regardé vers le bas sachant que son histoire était stupide et ne présentait aucun intérêt pour l'homme à côté de lui.

«J'ai eu un yak comme ami d'enfance, donc je sais ce que vous entendez par être seul. Pourquoi ne pas les quitter? Il est inutile que vous restiez avec eux la bas. »Questionna Ivan, mais pas avec un ton autoritaire, juste curieux.

"En fait, non. Je n'ai pas de nulle part où aller. Je n'ai même jamais pensé à les quitter. " soupira Matthieu, ennuyé de ne jamais avoir pensé à ça.

"Votre voix est très douce et si apaisante. Vous devriez venir vivre avec moi" sourit Ivan "il ya beaucoup de chambres, ce ne serait pas un problème."

"Vraiment ! Je ne serais pas un fardeau? Vous êtes sûr? "Dit Matthew avec un sourire éclatant ses yeux bleus encore plus lumineux que d'habitude.

"Bien sûr, mais à une condition." Dit Ivan en souriant encore plus, tandis que celui de Matthew avait disparut par peur de cette fameuse condition.

"Qu-Qu'es-ce que c'est?" Bégayai Matthew, ayant peur de la réponse.

"Tu devras être ma Cendrillon." Ivan se pencha pour embrasser Canada en rougissant, mais fut contraint arrêté lorsque Matthew se leva au bruit de la tour de l'horloge qui annonçait minuit frappante.

"Je dois y aller, mais je vais vous répondre dans ce même endroit dès demain vers neuf heures." Dit Matthew rapidement.

Il appela Comet le cheval de course, monta sur l'animal dès qu'il se trouva à coté de lui. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt dans le ciel, loin de Russie; en train de passer sous le clair de lune. Un spectacle tellement charmant que le russe ne pouvait pas attendre le matin ... et croyait moi, Matthew pouvais partir de manière beaucoup plus classe.

Donc, le lendemain Matthew resta fidèle à sa promesse et alla rencontrer Ivan dans le même jardin. Ainsi, Matthew a épousé Ivan et _ils vécurent heureux pour toujours_. Il a même rencontré son frère et étonnant. Il apprit que son frère allait à l'école afin qu'il puisse prendre plus soin de Matthieu, mais depuis que son Mattie n'avait pas plus besoin de lui, il continua se destinée pour épouser un Anglais des plus sexy qu'il avait rencontré à l'école ...

"Et c'est comme ça que mon petit frère est devenu un avec Russie. En tout cas, c'était une histoire incroyable ! N'es ce pas les gars?" cria Amérique, un poing levé.

"Je ne pense pas que ça c'est passé comme ça Amérique." Dit Russie sourire en coin, et quitta la pièce sans rajouter un seul mot.

"T'était pas inspiré pour ton histoire, et je le rappelle le sujet du jour était « Les contes, made in America »!" Gueula Angleterre, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir à la fin du conte d'Amérique.

"Je ne voudrais pas aller au bal avec ces sourcils sur pattes." Dit France a depuis sa place sur le canapé avec ses bras croisés, en regardant l'Américain.

"Ce n'était pas une bonne histoire Amérique." Dit Japon en quittant la salle le plus poliment possible.

"Allez les gars, c'était géniale, et vous le savez tous!" Hurla Amérique.

"Tout le monde s'en bat les couilles!" Déclara Chine et suivit l'exemple du Japon.

"Aller, viens Italie, laissons ces dummkopfs et rentrons à la maison." Dit Allemagne se levant pour partir, suivit de près par Italie.

"Ok Allemagne. Hey es-ce qu'on pourra manger des pasta~ à la maison ?" Demanda Italie en claquant dans ses mains.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas." Soupira Allemagne en haussant les épaules.

Bien que tout cela se passait Canada restait assis dans le coin en rougissant, semblant être le seul qui a retenu que Ivan n'a rien dit sur le fait lui et Matthew étaient ensemble, même hors de cette histoire. France et Angleterre se disputaient comme d'habitude pendant tout ce temps.

"Espèce de sale bouffeur de grenouille!" Cria Angleterre, puis claqua la porte, France sur ses talons hurlant des choses aléatoires que crient les français en règles générale.

«Come on guys, I'm the hero, et je dis que nous écouterons d'autres histoires!" Pendant que Amérique prononçait cette phrase, tout le monde était partis, le laissant seul avec son frère qui c'était nerveusement levé à ce moment.

"Eh bien Mattie, on dirait que c'est juste entre toi et moi. Et si on regardaient un film ?" Proposa Amérique.

"Ok Amérique."Dit Canada à son frère aîné, assis sur le canapé pour qu'ils puissent regarder des films Disney ensemble, mais à ce moment la Russie passa la tête à travers la porte.

"Matthew, tu viens chez moi ce soir, da?" Demanda Russie adressant un sourire au petit canadien qui se leva pour aller avec lui.

"Sérieux bro, ne me quitte pas pour l'autre psyco!" Cria Amérique à son frère.

"Al, ce n'est pas gentil, et moi et Ivan ont a ... des projets." Déclara Matthew à son frère, se hâtant de retrouver Ivan. Ce dernier le portant dans ses bras, trouvant sa cendrillon trop longue à son goût.

"Eh bien, Tony je suppose que c'est juste toi et moi mec." Dit Amérique à son pote alien avalant des hamburgers, en jouant aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit .

Fin

* * *

**Voilàà, comme vous avez vu c'est beaucoup mieux que mes merdes à moi.**

**Ma prochaine fic sera mon devoir de français!**


End file.
